The one who got away
by Fan1977
Summary: An unforgettable journey of Klaus Mikaelson's who finds love when he randomly meets an untriggered werewolf Hayley Marshall in the streets of New Orleans. This story is based on TO, tv show with some changes in the basic story line. I have compiled the main event on which the story is based on in prologue. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

This is the story based on TO tv show with some changes in the basic story line. I have compiled the main event on which the story is based on in prologue.

I hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

Finding out about Cami sleeping with Marcel is too much for Klaus to handle. He knows that he had no right to be angry at Cami but he cannot help it especially after knowing that Cami knew what Rebekah and marcel conspired to do to him in 1919. She was after all his friend and she slept with a guy who brought his father to the town that he built. He has told Cami that he does not want to see her again but now he is regretting his rash words. He is really starting to miss her. He is already depressed about the treachery committed by his Rebekah and Marcel but that this new piece of information is just tip on the iceberg. He thinks that no one is loyal to him and which makes him depressor day by day. Elijah is the only one who has stood by him but now after seeing what his loving sister has done to him he is having doubts about Elijah's intentions and motives too – the paranoia is coming back. These days he paces in his room continuously when it is dark and spends all day drinking in bars outside French Quarter

Elijah has noticed a change in Klaus – a change that he has been trying to bring for 1000 years but has been unsuccessful and he know that the change is happening because of his brother spending time with Cami but ever since this Cami and Marcel thing Klaus had stopped spending time with her. In not too far past he has witnessed glimpses of that happy, loving and carefree Niklaus from a time when they were not turned. He knows the realization that his own sister and a person whom he raised planned to kill him is breaking him from inside. Elijah is really upset to see his brother that way. He has been really grateful for Cami for bringing out the change in him that he was not able to himself but everything was going wrong now. He can see that Klaus was losing all interest in everything. He has lost his zest to rule NOLA. He was spending all his time painting or drinking.

Every day Elijah tries to talk to him to get him out of this mood but it is not helping. He knows that Klaus has not many friends so when he lost the one he has made it is really hard for him to deal with it. Elijah tries to spend as much as he can with his brother doing things that he knows will bring calm in his personality. He avoids taking Klaus to bars because he knows that drinking will not solve anything. Klaus needs to face this problem and deal with it. He knows that he loves art so they go to art exhibits and musical theaters or he just lets him paint in silence while he sits there giving him company.

One day Elijah is walking home with Klaus who is in foul mood after watching a musical theater when a girl collides with him. Elijah is afraid that Klaus might hurt her because of his mood but before Klaus can respond the girl excuses herself and keeps on walking. Klaus and Elijah keep on walking when Klaus just casually glances back. Elijah is surprised to see his brother do that because Klaus has not done that since like forever. Then he sees a small smile on Klaus's mouth which lasted there for such a short time that Elijah thinks that may be it is his imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost Two months have passed since Rebekah has left them and the last time Cami and Klaus has seen each other. He has given the control of French Quarter to Elijah which has helped him a lot. He has decided that he does not want to deal with anything. Instead of being worried about ruling French Quarter issues he is doing stuff that he liked to do – painting, relaxing and reading. He is slowly very slowly getting back on his feet. Klaus has stopped going to Cami's bar and found another bar just outside French Quarter.

One day when he goes to the bar, he changes his mind and start to ideally walk on the streets. He does not know what made him stop but when he looks up he notices that he is standing in front of a coffee shop. On impulse he walks in. It has been ages since he has had a coffee in a shop. He walks in and orders himself a latte. While waiting for his coffee he scans the shop and his eyes caught sight of a girl sitting near the window reading a book. He smiles because it is the same girl who collided with him when he was walking with Elijah couple of weeks ago. He walks towards her table after taking his coffee and says "Hi, can I sit down" The girl looks up with those hazel brown eyes and after a couple of seconds of hesitation she smiles and motions him to sit. Klaus presents her with his hand saying "My name is Klaus"

"I am Hayley" she says smiling.

He notices that she is reading a classics "you like reading books?" he asks her

"How did you guess?" Hayley laughs

"No one reads classics these days" Klaus smiles back. Klaus has not found anyone for a long time who loves classics so he is fascinated by her. He asks her on an impulse "I have a huge collection of books do you want to see?"

When she looks doubtful he laughs- he does not know why he laughed but he does.

"I am not a total psycho killer believe me". At that she smiles too not realizing that there is a half-truth in what he has just said. She has a really soft smile. They get out and walk towards his car. She sits in his car and Klaus takes out the car on the road. She is quietly looking out. Klaus feels very relaxed in her company, he does not know why but he does. They reached plantation house, he sees the admiration for his house in her eyes. Klaus is proud of his house. He smiles and invites her inside. He takes her to his library. He was not ready for it - the look on her face was just amazing. He has not seen anyone, well apart from himself, who would look at books with that kind of love in his eyes.

She moves from books to books on the book shelf and stops in front of "Tales of two cities". She looks back at Klaus, who is standing in the door way, with an open smile and says "I love this book" and then turns back

Klaus does not know what this feeling in his stomach is and says "do you want to read it?"

Hayley looks up and laughs unexpectedly "yes of course I want to read it".

Hayley takes out the book and turn towards him. She has her eyes on the book and opens it. When she looks up he is not there. She is surprised that she hasn't noticed him leave. She walks out and looks around. She feels lost because the house is so big that it is overwhelming for her. She thinks for a second and then says "Klaus"

Klaus calls from the kitchen "In the kitchen. Come straight and then left"

She goes in there and sees he is making coffee. She laughs and says "You just had a coffee"

Klaus "I have recently developed a taste for it" he looks up and seeing her astonished expressions he says exasperatedly "Don't ask. So now when I am not drinking I drink coffee and I thought you might want to drink it while reading that book"

He gives her the cup and stands leaning against the kitchen island. She is sipping the coffee and reading the book. She looks up unexpectedly and see him watching her. He quickly looks away. She says "you make really good coffee why do you go to the coffee shop to drink it?"

Klaus jokes "To meet interesting people like you who like to read books". He is surprised how easily jokes are coming to him.

Suddenly Hayley realizes that she is alone with this stranger in his house. She does not do that normally so how come she is doing it now? She gets scared of what might happen if she stay there too long. She looks at her watch "O no I have to go, I didn't realize that it was so late"

Klaus is so surprised at this sudden announcement "Are you sure? You don't want to finish the book. You have not even finished the coffee yet"

He walks towards her. Hayley was not scared of him, she was scared of what she was feeling at that moment. She never has had these kind of feelings before. She cannot make herself move. So when he comes close to her, she looks up and there is something on her face that just makes Klaus want to …

He does not know why but he holds her hands and pulls her towards him. On an impulse he bends and lightly kisses her on her lips. They were so soft. She just stands there. He releases her. "Hayley do you want to stay?"

She says softly "yes"

He carries her to his room. She cannot look anywhere except for his beautiful blue green eyes. He lays her down on the bed and kisses her. She kisses him back. He unbuttons her shirt and see how perfect she is beneath it. She lifts his shirt off him and after that everything is a blur to Klaus and Hayley. Klaus is lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He cannot believe it. He is shocked and suddenly a thought comes in his mind "Hayley you were a virgin! Are you underage?"

Hayley is feeling self-conscious but when he said that she is offended "I **was** a virgin not an underage" She gets up, puts on her shirt and long skirt. She looks at him and says gently "I was virgin because that was my choice and I am not now because that is my choice too. If I am intelligent enough to not indulge in sexual activity till this time than I am intelligent enough to realize that an underage cannot have sex with an adult. Don't worry I am not underage, I am 19 going on 20". To make the matters light she asked him "how old are you?"

Klaus lifts himself on his elbows. "What if I tell you that I am 1000 years old".

Hayley laughs thinking that he is joking "Okay good so we have some good age difference after all" She bends down and kisses him on his cheek.

"I had a lovely time" she says and is walking out when he says "where are you going at this time of the night?"

"Going home" she said.

"No you are not. Not at this time. You stay at my house. You can sleep in the other room if you want to. I promise I will not come inside if that is what would make you comfortable" he is out of bed, putting on his pants and was standing next to her in a second.

Hayley smile "Klaus I trust you". Thinking it through. What he was saying was logical. "Okay I will stay in the other room"

He has noticed the birth mark on her shoulder when she was putting on her shirt so he tells her

"And Hayley that crescent moon mark on your shoulder. It means something. I get the feeling that you don't know that it is family birth mark and I think you can find the remnants of your family in the bayou"

"You know that I am a…" Hayley looks at him

Klaus smiles at her "No, I didn't know until I saw that birthmark on your shoulder. Have you..." he does not complete his sentence

Hayley smiles "If you want to ask whether I have triggered my gene or not then no I have not. How did you know that I am a werewolf?"

Klaus looks into her eyes and says "because I knew a werewolf way back that has the same birth mark. It is a very unique birth mark you know that right?"

Hayley is taken back by that "way back! What do you mean?" then as if she realizes something "wait! are you a vampire?"

He looks at her thinking whether he should tell her or not and decides not to go into details. He says "Yes"

Hayley is scared of what he has just told her but she tries to regain her composure after all she is a werewolf too. She needs to come to terms with the supernatural life now "so you know about my family?"

"I just knew someone way back who used to live in the bayou and she had the same mark so I am assuming that it is a family mark" Klaus tells her and then without saying anything Klaus leads her to the other room and leaves her there. She lays down on the bed after removing the covers and spends half the night thinking about who Klaus is and questioning her decision to sleep with him.

Klaus comes back into his room. He still cannot believe. In these 1000 years he has not encountered a 19 year old virgin and he has slept with many. How can someone who is as beautiful as Hayley be a virgin at age 19? He lays down in the bed. He is having difficulty sleeping. He feels as if he has stolen something from someone. He keeps on turning all night and does not know when he falls asleep.

The next morning he wakes up. He changes and walks out to Hayley's room but the room door is open. He looks inside and calls for her but she is gone. There is a note on the table

_"Klaus thank you for the last night. I always imagined that I will lose my virginity at the hands of someone who is… well you are the closest to my ideal guy. Ideally I wanted it to be my husband but I am happy that I found you yesterday in the coffee shop. I am an early riser and I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping so am leaving this note. Thanks for the wonderful library tour and telling me about my family. If I ever feel like reading some good classics I know where to find them. Have a good day. Hayley"_

Klaus reads the letter twice with a smile on his lips. He will never be able to forget this girl… Hayley.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley goes to the bayou as Klaus has told her and meets her clan for the first time. She meets Jackson who tells her that her parents have died and she was supposed to get married to him but she was kidnapped from her home when she was still a baby. Hayley is not interested in getting married so she is confused about what to do but she decides to stay in touch with the pack but does not move in with them in the bayou

**_After Two months_**

Between her job at the library and still living in the city Hayley spends all the free time she gets with her new family. She is really happy to have found them. She has become really good friends with Jackson and Oliver in this short time. She is so busy that she does not realize that she is pregnant until she is two months late. She immediately knows that the father is Klaus as she has not slept with anyone else. At first she cannot believe it because Klaus is a vampire and vampires cannot have kids but then gradually the reality starts to sink in. Whether the vampires can have kids or not but she is pregnant with this child. At first she is confused and terrified. In her confused and terrified state not once she thinks about disposing of this baby. Suddenly she feels very happy – so happy that she has not felt that way in her life before. Her foster parents had given her good home and life. She was loved by them. She smiles thinking about them. They were not with her right now but she has good memories with them. Now she has found her other family and is going to have a baby and she is ready to make some good memories with this child. Often late in nights she thinks about Klaus whether she should tell him or not but she can never find courage to go to him.

**_After two months_**

Two months have passed since she has found out about her pregnancy. She has not told anyone about it yet but now she is starting to show a bit. One day she is sitting with Jackson when he notices it and asks her about it. She tells him that she does not know anything about the father except that he was a one night stand for her. Jackson insists on knowing his name but Hayley gently refuses to tell him. She does not know why but she does not want Jackson to know that her baby's father is a vampire. She knows that werewolves in general don't get along with vampires and she does not want to risk losing her clan. And more importantly what can she tell Jackson about Klaus that he likes to read books and drinks coffee what else. Klaus is a stranger with whom she slept once whom she often thinks about….

**_6 months later_**

Six months have passed since Klaus has slept with Hayley. He occasionally thinks about the girl who loves to read classics and drinks coffee. He is happier with his life right now.

Elijah is managing the French Quarter nicely with occasional help from Klaus. He does not involve Klaus a lot in his dealings because he wants to keep his brother away from the violence, politics that was destroying him. Klaus is still not talking to Cami and Marcel is still exiled from French Quarter. Everything is going as planned by Elijah. Elijah can see that giving up NOLA to him is proving to be a good decision for Klaus.

After many days he goes in the coffee shop to drink coffee. He is reading a book while sipping his coffee when he suddenly looks up and see Hayley sitting in the corner sipping coffee too. He is very happy to see her and goes to her.

"Hi stranger" He says with a smile and sits down opposite to her

She looks up startled and instantly pulls the front of her coat together but not before he sees a tiny bulge under it. He feels a tug in his heart when he realizes that she is pregnant. He does not know where that feeling came from.

He says with a smile that does not reach his eyes "wow I see congratulations are in order. Who is the lucky guy?"

Hayley looks up into his eyes and tries to smile which she manages "you don't know him"

Hayley doesn't tell Klaus that he is the father because she didn't want to burden him with the news and it never crosses his mind that he can father a baby because well he is a vampire. She wants to take care of the baby herself. Suddenly she gets up and leaves after saying her byes to him. Klaus glances back at her like the first time he did- not knowing why. Hayley is thinking that she needs to stops going to that coffee shop where there is a chance of meeting him.

The next day Klaus is walking back from the bar he stops in front of the coffee shop where he has met Hayley the first time. He goes inside and looks around not knowing who is he looking for? Then he realizes to his astonishment that he was looking for her. He leaves the coffee shop without taking something.

A weeks later Klaus is painting in a park and suddenly he looks up and there she is sitting under a tree reading a book. He is surprised and doesn't realize that he is smiling. He takes out another canvas and starts to paint her.

Hayley is reading her book when she suddenly gets a weird feeling, she looks up and sees Klaus in a distance painting. She panics and gets up quickly and goes away.

Klaus is surprise to see her leave all of a sudden.

**_3 days later_**

Klaus is still confused looking at the unfinished painting in his studio. He does not know what is going on and why is he getting so upset over it? He is getting frustrated so he picks up his jacket and goes out for a walk. It is 6 pm and before he knows it he is walking towards the same coffee shop and to his surprise he sees her in there. He walks towards her and sits opposite him. She looks up from her book and sees him sitting there and suddenly gets up leave. Klaus is stunned and goes after her, holds her from her arm and ask her "what is going on? Why are you avoiding me?" She is flustered. She was craving for coffee so bad today and from this shop that she couldn't help it and now she is facing him.

Hayley tries to free her arm but Klaus doesn't let go of her arm. A couple of passerby look at them but Klaus ignore them. At which she gets angry and snaps "I am not avoiding you". At her angry outburst he looks shocked but then suddenly he lets her arm go and look at her tummy and realization hit him. "Is the baby mine? Is that the reason you are avoiding me?"

Hayley looks into those shocked eyes and tries to calm down. She chooses her words very carefully "yes this is your baby. I am six months pregnant with your baby. I didn't want you to know because I didn't know how would you feel and I didn't want to feel any pressure from me. I found out about the baby after eight weeks of our spending that night together. At first I was not sure but I knew that I couldn't get rid of it because it was my decision not the baby's fault. The baby is due on Janurary 15th if you want to know"

Klaus is very quiet and stunned thinking 'how is it possible?'

Hayley is not sure what is he thinking so she leaves. Klaus comes out of his trance and sees that she is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus looks for her next day in the coffee shop but she is not there. He asks the people over there but they don't know anything about her other than her name. He tries to sense her but he cannot find her anywhere. He does not know where to look for her but then he remember the park where has seen her a couple of weeks ago. He goes there but she is not there.

Klaus still cannot believe it that a girl is pregnant with his child. He spends next few days thinking about how it can happen. Then he finally comes up with a theory. To prove it right he goes to find Sophie Devaron. He finds her in the compound with Elijah discussing how to control the witches.

"Okay I have question for you Sophie Devaron" he walks in and goes to the bar to drink "Can a vampire procreate? No right?" When Sophie looks at him in surprise he continues "what about a hybrid? He is part werewolf. Can he procreate?"

She is lost for a couple of seconds and then says slowly "I think so because it is his or her werewolf side that is capable of procreating" then she jokes "why? have you impregnated anyone?" Elijah is looking from Sophie to him with a bewildered expressions. Klaus puts the drink down before turning "Don't know yet but want to know repercussions of my future indulgences". Before anyone else can say anything he leaves.

**_1 week later _**

Klaus has looked for her everywhere. He has been looking for her for a week now – everyday in the coffee shop and the park. On the seventh day he eventually finds her in the same park. She is so absorbed in her book that at first she does not notice him standing next to her but then she sees his shoes from the corner of her eyes and looks up. When she realizes that it is Klaus she starts to get up but he stops her and says "Love we have to talk about it maturely. Please let us talk".

She looks at him thoughtfully and sits down. He sits down next to her and see that she is reading Jane Eyre. He takes the book from her hands and reads the page she is reading then closes it softly without looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hayley "I don't know you so well so I didn't know how will you react at the news? You might have thought that I am ruining your life. A man who is oh well a 1000 years old" at his expressions she laughs "now that I know who you are so I am guessing that you were telling the truth about your age. Any way you wouldn't have wanted to tied down to the baby and me"

Klaus looks at her. "You cannot ruin my life more than it already is" He looks into her eyes "Tell me if we had not met the other day would you ever have told me"

Hayley "No but I would have told our child about you"

Klaus looks at her with surprise and before he can stop himself he is saying her. "Will you let me be part of all this?"

Hayley was not expecting this but she said "yes". She just sits there, he sits with her and they look at the kids playing around them. It feels so peaceful to him. Then she said "I have to go now"

Klaus "Can we meet tomorrow at the coffee shop?"

Hayley looks at him with her head tilted and with a smile on her lips "yes 6:30 pm?"

The next day when Klaus enters the coffee shop at 6:40 pm she is waiting for him. She is reading a book again. Klaus sits opposite to her "Now that we are going to having a baby together I think we should know something about each other right?"

She smiles and says "shouldn't this discussion have happened on our first date?" He smiles back "yes but we were busy with other things on our first date" he gives her a mischievous look.

Hayley takes a deep breath and says to him "Nothing much to tell. Let's see I was adopted by Henry Marshall and his wife Sarah Mashall when I was a toddler. They were the best parent ever. They loved me till the day when they died in a boating accident. I was visiting colleges with my friends when that happened so I was saved. After their death I found a letter in my father's will which explained that they were friends of my birth parents who were werewolves and they had given me up to be raised by their friends to protect me from the danger that was haunting their pack. At first I was afraid but I had to accept it. I could hide from reality righ? For the past two and a half years I have been looking for my pack and finding out all about the werewolves what I can. Last year I found out that there is a pack in NOLA but I have been unable to find anything until that night when you told me about them. I have found them now in the bayou. I have been in touch with them since the past 6 months. They are really nice but I have not told them that you are the father of our child because werewolves don't like vampires right? Now your turn. How come I am pregnant with a vampire?"

He leans back and sips the coffee that the waitress has put on their table "So short version. I am a hybrid not a vampire. Hybrid are part werewolf and part vampire. It is my werewolf side which has caused this pregnancy and yes I am the original hybrid as in the first vampire/hybrid in the history of vampires/hybrids" he sees her eyes widening as she sits there and listens to him "so now what do you think about me?"

"What do you mean?" Hayley asks

"People normally run in the opposite direction when they realize who I am" Klaus says to her.

"Well people might do but I am not scared of you" she sips her coffee.

They sit here quietly sipping their coffees for a couple of minutes when Hayley looks at her watch and says "I have to go now"

"Can I see you again anytime soon?" Klaus asks her "yes" she smiles back "Friday" and then leaves.

For the next two weeks they meet a couple of times. Once in a park, once in the library and then again in the library. They sit, talk about books, art, music. Once or twice they went on a walk in the park.

Klaus loves those evening with Hayley- calm, quiet evenings with genuine discussions.

Hayley loves spending time with Klaus. She has not realized but she has started to look forward to the evening with him. The first time when he asked her "how is she feeling?" she felt strange because she was not expecting it from him. She wants him to ask about the baby but he does not. Probably he feels that she will not be comfortable and she doesn't want to push him.

**_Two weeks later_**

One day she is sitting under the tree reading a book when Klaus sits near her. She jumps. He laughs "you and your books". He casually lays on the grass. Hayley feels flutters in her stomach. At first she thinks it is the baby, the baby has recently started kicking but she realized it was something else. Klaus sits up and takes the book away from her "what are you reading today? Sherlock Holmes! Nice".

He sits across her. She still feels the flutters in her stomach. It is not the baby. He smiles and the flutter becomes harder.

'_It is HIM. OMG Am I falling for him'_. Hayley thinks. The smile on her face falters which goes noticed by Klaus "What is it? Are you feeling ok?"

Hayley said "yes of course I am okay. I was just thinking about what I have to do tomorrow. It is long day tomorrow"

Klaus knows that she is hiding something but does not want to pressurize her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley is not there when Klaus reaches the coffee shop. He is surprised because normally she is waiting for him. He waits for 15 min and then calls her. Hayley answers "Oh I am sorry Klaus, I meant to call but I got caught up in something. Can I take a rain check?"

Klaus feels that she is hiding something again. He says "sure"

She says "Let us meet tomorrow". Klaus stares the cell phone after he Hayley cuts him off for a couple of seconds and then leaves.

Hayley does not really know what to do. She looks at the apartment floor. It is flooded and the roof is dripping. Her upstairs neighbor had left the tub running and the water seeped through the floor. The landlord is standing near her. He is feeling sorry for her. She is a good tenant and she is six months pregnant but he cannot help her. He does not have any empty apartment.

"Hayley I am sorry. I can help you with some of your damaged goods but not all"

"It is okay "Mr Benjuman"

She needs to find a place to live for the night. She does not know what to do. She takes her purse and few necessities that are not damaged by the water and walks out. She calls a motel from the phone book that she has borrowed from her landlord and books the room there for the night.

Klaus is up and about pacing in his room. HE knows something is wrong but he does not know what is wrong. He feels that not seeing Hayley today has made jittery.

Hayley is up laying in her bed thinking of what to do? She cannot stay here forever. A voice in her mind keeps telling her to call him but she does not want to burden him with her problems. They are sharing a baby not the problems in her life and right now she has many. She sighs and tries to sleep but she cannot. She tosses and turns in her bed all night.

Next day she has to go to library to work. So she gets up and get dressed into the clothes she could salvage from her apartment. She has a long day with no sleep. By 5 pm she is dead tired. She is tired and exhausted when she is walking towards the coffee shop. She reaches there and is surprised to see Klaus already there. Klaus sees her walking in and gets alarmed to see her in that state. He walks towards her "Hayley you look exhausted. What happened?"

"I had a long day and I couldn't sleep". She said. "Let me order a cup of coffee and then I will fill you in" she said.

When she comes back with the coffee in her hand. She sits down. She is unconsciously rubbing her back. He is getting worried about her. He does not know why but he cannot see her distressed. "Hayley let me take you home "He gets up pushes the seat in. "wait I will be back" he goes to mens room.

She looks at him leaving and suddenly she has tears in her eyes which Klaus didnt see because he has his back to her. She gets up and leaves - leaving her coffee untouched.

When Klaus comes back Hayley is gone, her coffee still untouched. He runs out and sees her walking down the street. He runs and catches up with her. When he touches her, she flinches but then she relaxes when she sees him.

He stops her "Hayley, what is going on? Are we playing the same game again- you avoiding me? Have I done something?" then she stops because he sees tears in her eyes. He has never seen her cry. "Hayley!"

She looks at him "Klaus can you leave me alone please"

He looks at her "No, you have to tell me what it is? Look I am not asking for much, just asking you what happened"

She is tired, hungry and having pain in her back. She presses her back. He unconsciously puts his hands at the place where she was presses her hand. As soon as he put his hand there he realizes what he has done. He takes off his hand and takes her back to the coffee shop. She is too tired to argue. She sits down. Silent tears are falling on her cheeks. He hates seeing her cry. She hates seeing him see her cry. "I lost my apartment"

"What?" Klaus has not intended it to be so loud.

She smiles sadly "my upstairs neighbor left her tub running and the water seeped through"

"Why didn't you tell me this before" his eyes narrow "when did this happen? Yesterday when you couldn't come here?"

"Yes "Hayley said.

Klaus is shocked at what she went through yesterday. Then he asks her "where did you spend last night?"

She has stopped crying and smiles "In a motel". Klaus is listening to her with this image of him pacing in his room last night.

Klaus says to her "Hayley come live with me" at her surprised expression he says "No, I don't mean that way, I have extra bedroom you remember. I promise I will not cross any lines"

Hayley's first instinct is to say "No" but she does not have any option. She is going to have this baby in almost 3 months. She looks down at her tummy and says "Okay. Thank you Klaus"

Klaus takes her to his home. He knows she is tired. She even went to sleep in the car ride to his home. She does not even stir when he opens her seat belt and carries her in. He puts her gently on the bed. Cover her with the blanket. She curls up and keeps on sleeping.

When Hayley wakes up it is dark outside. She looks around and remembers everything – her break down, Klaus offering her to move in and her accepting it. At first she is mortified but then she tries to calm herself by taking deep breaths. She wants a glass of water so she gets up opens the door slowly and looks around. She walks out and sees the stair. She can hear people talking so she walks down and reaches the kitchen falling these sounds.

Elijah is saying to Klaus "Two week you have known and now you are telling me"

Klaus is saying something "I …. "When he notices the change in Elijah's expression and he turns. She is standing there in her soft pink shirt and long skirt with bear feet. Her long brown hair were loosely tied at the nape of her neck.

Klaus "Hayley, come meet my brother, Elijah. Elijah this is Hayley"

Elijah moves forward and greets her "welcome to the family". At the confused expressions on her face Elijah says "You are carrying my brother's child so you are family".

Hayley sits down. She does not realize that she has chosen a seat near Klaus but Elijah does. He smiles.

"I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I just want a glass of water" she says to Klaus. Elijah walks to the fridge and gives her a glass of water. She is expecting a lot of questions but he doesn't ask anything which surprises her.

Elijah says "Niklaus told me everything about you Hayley"

"Everything" Hayley says in shock and immediately she looks at Klaus but he shakes his head.

"Not everything love" he says. Another intriguing thing hits her "Niklaus?"

"That is my real name love. Niklaus Mikaelsons. It is the name my father gave me but I like to be called Klaus" Klaus tells her

Hayley looks at Klaus in surprise. She does not even know his real name and she is having his baby.

"You should have come to us before Hayley but I understand why you didn't. You are a carrying Mikaelsons family's future and this baby has a right to know his or her family. Wait when Rebekah and Kol know about it" Elijah says excitedly

"My sister and my brother" Klaus explains at her confused expressions

"Wow you never told me that you have a big family" she looks from Klaus to Elijah. If Elijah found it weird that Klaus has not mentioned his family to Hayley he hid it very well.

"Yes we are a big family and we always stand by each other. Always and forever" Elijah says. He hugs Hayley and leaves.

Hayley does not know what it means but she likes it. She likes Elijah and she has started to fall for his brother. Later that night she lays in her bed rubbing her stomach thinking that she does not know anything about the man whose child she is carrying.


	7. Chapter 7

The beginning few days of Hayley moving in with Klaus are awkward for both of them. Although in the past 1000 years many girls have lived in with him but it is the first time for Hayley to move in with a guy.

The first day when she gets up she is very conscious and feels very weird. She goes down and finds a note in the kitchen "_Love, I have to go. Make yourself at home. I will be back by the evening_._ Klaus_ ". Hayley smiles looking at the note and puts it down. She finds some orange juice and apples in the kitchen so she eats them. She gets ready and goes to the library. By the time she comes home Klaus is still not home. She changes into her relaxing pants and sits in the sitting room reading a book when he comes. He smiles at her and sits on the sofa opposite to her "how was your day?"

"Better" she smiles thinking about what has happened yesterday.

"Good. Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes I am fine. Don't worry about me" she smiles and assures him

The next two days Klaus and Hayley see very little of each other because French Quarter business is keeping him busy. He is really getting frustrated and annoyed with the witches of the French Quarter but when he comes home in the evenings he relaxes. They sometime sit in the living room and talk about books or they sit quietly each doing their own work – her reading her books and him sitting quietly observing her or reading his book sipping their coffees. He has been seeing her for the past two weeks and he has noticed that she is different from other girls but living with her is giving him new perspective of her. She is very caring and has a very good sense of humour. She seems very genuine. Klaus has not seen many girls who are as caring as her.

**_After three days _**

On the third day of Hayley moving in with Klaus, he gets a call from Rebekah. She is very excited about him and Hayley and wants to come back. It is good to hear her voice but Klaus knows that she wants his permission to come back after what has happened between them. He tells her that she can come and visit them.

She is feeling a little tired around afternoon so she lays down for a couple of minute just to straighten her back. Before she knows it she has gone to sleep. When she wakes up it is dark outside. She gets up ties her hair and walks out. She can hear a woman's laughter. She goes down wondering who that can be. She sees Klaus and Elijah with a blond woman and a young man who looks like Klaus. They are all drinking when suddenly Rebekah's eye falls on her. Rebekah nudges Klaus who is sitting opposite to her on the carpet leaning against the sofa. He looks at her and following her gaze turns and looks at Hayley standing at the base of stairs in her bare feet. He says to her without get up "come Hayley meet rest of my family. Kol, Rebekah this is Hayley"

Hayley walks into the living room. Rebekah gets up and hugs her before she can say anything. Hayley laughs and before she can recover from that hug, she is engulfed in a giant hug by Kol. When he releases her she smiles and walk to the sofa with which Klaus is leaning and sits down. Nobody notices a glimpse of smile on Elijah's face. Hayley is feeling very self-conscious. She is meeting the family of the man whose child she is carrying and it is not a normal family. They are vampires and not just any vampires they are _the original vampires_.

"Hayley you want some coffee?" Klaus asks her

"No, not at this time. Thanks" She says and turns her attention to Rebekah who is looking at her.

"Stop staring at the poor girl Bekah" Kol chides her at which she gets embarrassed and laughs.

Hayley relaxes and sits back. Klaus turns and looks at her. He has been with her for the past two weeks so he recognizes the signs of relaxation in her. He turns back feeling happy. He just sits there most listening to them. Hayley would occasionally jump in the conversation. He gets up goes in the kitchen to drink some water. He looks at his family from the kitchen Island table and smiles.

Hayley suddenly looks in his direction and notices that he is looking at her. She smiles at him which he returns. She can feel the flutters in her stomach again. She tries to calm herself down. She does not want to have any expectations in terms of love from him and she does not want to bind him with her.

Elijah is the first one to get up followed closely by Kol and Rebekah. Before leaving Rebekah puts their empty glasses in the dishwasher. After they leave when Klaus comes back after closing the front door, which he has started to do ever since Hayley has moved in because he is immortal but she is not, she looks at him and say "you brothers and sisters are nice"

"Yes they are. We are in a good place right now" Klaus says

She looks at him in confusion but doesn't ask anything "okay good night then" then she goes up to her room. Klaus also goes to his room and in no time he has gone to sleep.

Next morning he leaves the house before she is up. In the afternoon when he comes back, she is sitting in the living room reading a book. He walks to her and sits opposite her and realizes that she is upset about something "Hayley you look distracted. Is everything okay?" she looks up into his eyes. "No I am fine why do you think I am upset?"

Klaus smiles and says "first of all I didn't say 'upset'. I said distracted and secondly" he takes the book from her hand and turns it upside down "perhaps because you are reading it upside down". Realizing that she laughs but her smiles don't reach her eyes.

Klaus takes the book from her hand and puts it on the table "Now tell me what is bothering you". She hesitates because she does not want to burden him with her issues but she cannot think of a legitimate thing that she can tell him at the moment so she says "Jackson has found out about you and he is really upset that you are a … well a hybrid. He thinks that pack will not be happy to learn that a werewolf is involved with a hybrid. He thinks it is best that I don't go to the bayou in near future"

"And that is an issue for you?" Klaus leans back and asks her.

"I don't know what to think" she twist her fingers "I didn't know about them but now that I know about them. I want to be part of their lives. They are the only link to my birth parents. But now they don't want to keep contact with me. What should I do?"

"Hayley they will come around. Don't worry about it" he says to her

She does not know why but hearing these words out of his mouth brings her comfort and she truly believes that everything will be okay.

"okay then problem solved" he gets up smiling and goes into his room.

Klaus is getting used to Hayley living in his house. He cannot believe that she has been in his house for a week now. In this short span she has become very friendly with Rebekah and Kol. The evenings when he comes home finds her laughing with his siblings fills him with warmth. He looks forward to evening when they sit quietly sipping coffee where he is reading a book and she just looks into the fire and the evenings when they discuss a book. He is surprised when he realized that he often thinks about her when she is not with him. He enjoys thinking about her. He has never thought that he would like a conservative girl like Hayley. He smiles thinking 'how can a girl like her be a virgin till 19 years of age unless she believes in something'. He is sure that apart from that impulsive night with him she has not done anything in her life so scandalous. He likes the fact that she is very open about her being a traditionalist and a conservative person. Somehow seeing that side of her makes him respect her more.

One day he comes home and while going to his room he sees that her room door is open and she is standing on a bar stool trying to put up some painting on the wall. Ever since Hayley has moved in he has not entered in her room. He is so surprised at what she is doing that he does not realize that he has entered her room without knocking or asking. She does not realize that he is standing behind her. She raises herself on tippy toes and that is when she loses her balance and falls down. Hayley screams but Klaus immediately catches her. She looks into his face and sees that he is really angry

"What do you think you are doing? You realize that you are seven months pregnant."

He seems really angry so she does not dare say a word. He realizes that he is still holding her he puts her down. She steadies herself and looks into his eyes. The anger is still there and seeing that she does not have any explanation he leaves. After he is gone she sits on the stool. She is glad that he has not noticed how shaken she is.

Klaus is pacing up and down and is wondering why is he so angry? Is it because she could have lost the baby? Different thoughts go through his mind and suddenly it hit him. He wants Hayley to depend on him, ask his help. She never asks for anything. But he cannot change who she is so he has to accept it. He sits down on his bed and tries to calm himself down.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week Hayley and Klaus hardly see each other. In fact there are days when he comes home she is gone to bed and when she wakes up he is gone to the compound. Elijah is having serious trouble with the witches and the werewolves of the bayou and he was helping them sort it out. After four days of negotiations they have come to make a truce. That day Klaus comes home early and goes to the bar and pours himself a glass of wine to celebrate the ending of the torturous four day period. He walks into the library thinking if it were left up to him he would have managed these negotiations the first day but Elijah wanted to discuss. He smiles thinking about that. He stops with a jerk when he enters the library. Hayley is curled up in the chair reading a book and there is music playing in the back ground. It has been a long time since he has heard music. She looks up and sees him standing there. She gives him a smile and sit up. "Hey stranger, where have you been?" she turns off the music by using the remote control.

"Hey to you too" he takes his drink to his desk and leans against it. He takes the remote control from her and puts the music on again. He puts his drink on the table, goes and sits on the chair opposite her

"So what have you been up to?" he asks her

"Nothing much. Library and then home. Rebekah came yesterday. It was nice" she says to him closing the book she was holding.

Hearing "home" for his house from her mouth surprisingly brings a warmth in his heart. He leans forward and takes the book from her hand and reads the title aloud "What to expect in the first year".

"Hmm" he says and opens the book.

"I thought it is about time I know how to handle a baby" she says. He looks up and his eyes fall on her stomach which she is rubbing.

Following his gaze she realizes what she is doing and stops it but then she jerks and smiles. She looks up excitedly and before she can stop herself she says "the baby kicked". She wants him to feel the kick too but she is not sure if he wants to or not so she hesitates and after a couple of seconds asks him "Do you want to feel the kick?"

Klaus is surprised to hear her ask him that. He is uncertain but looking at the excitement on her face he gets up and kneel down on the floor next to her. He puts his hand gingerly on her stomach but she moves it a bit and puts hers on top of his. He does not feel anything but then he feels something bump against his hand. He looks up into her eyes which are fixed on his face and just stares them. He suddenly realizes that his hand is still on her stomach so he gets up and goes back and sits on his seat.

There is awkward silence in the room for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly she gets up and says "I am going to make coffee for myself do you want too?" when he just nodes she leaves the room. She is in the kitchen when the bell rings. In a couple of minutes she hears Elijah's, Rebekah's and Kol's voices. She takes out three more coffee cups and continues making coffee. "It is quiet in here, where is Hayley" kol says.

"Making coffee" Klaus says.

She is leaving the kitchen when Kol enters. "Let me help you" he takes both coffee cup from her hand so that she can pick up the remaining ones.

Elijah is saying "really? How did it feel?" But he gets quiet when he sees Hayley. "Hello hayley, how are you?"

Klaus looks on her face to see any sign of annoyance at Elijah's changing the topic but he does none. This is one of the things Klaus has started to appreciate about her. Not making an issue of things. She smiles and sits down "I am fine. How about you?"

She sits near the fire sipping coffee. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol are talking mostly making fun of Elijah's way of dealing the French Quarter. Elijah sometimes snaps at them and sometime just leans back and just laughs with them. Elijah notices that Klaus is happy and very relaxed. It is not just Elijah Kol and Rebekah are happy to see Klaus laugh so openly after a long time. They can feel a warmth in his house now. Klaus is talking to Elijah when he notices Hayley dozing off on the couch. Elijah follows his gaze and smiles. Klaus gets up and gently nudges her "Hayley why don't you go and sleep". Hayley startles and is embarrassed that she has fallen asleep. She gets up and start to take their coffee cups but Kol does not let her. She smiles at him and says them good night and head to her bed.

Klaus pokes the logs in the fire place. He comes back and lays down on the couch abandoned by Hayley. He closes his eyes listening to his brother arguing about the French Quarter's ruling issue strategies. He does not know when he falls asleep but when he wakes up there was the throw on him and Elijah and Kol were gone.

It is dark when he gets up, folds his throw and checks on the fire. He heads to his room.

When Hayley comes down next morning he is gone. It is Sunday and she has a day off so after eating her breakfast she goes into the library and picks up her "What to expect in the first year" book.

Klaus enters the house. He can hear the music coming from the living room. When he enters he sees her sitting in her favourite chair reading the book. He smiles and walks towards her. He is very quiet so when he stops next to her she is startled. When she sees that it is him she relaxes. He sits down next to her on the carpet "So what have you learnt? What are we expecting the first year of the baby's life? I think I should read it too" He says to her and stretches his legs. He has just helped Elijah deal with a rouge vampire issue. Before she can answer, a song start to play and both of them say it together

"I love this song".

Realizing that they have said it together they laugh. Then suddenly Klaus gets up and says to her "Do you want to dance on this?" when she hesitates he says "Come, it will be fun"

He gives her his hand which she takes. He pulls her towards her which makes her laugh and they start to dance on the music. At first Hayley is very conscious of his hand on her back but then when she looks into his eyes she relaxes. He gently twirls her which makes her laugh. When the song ends he releases her with a smile. She laughs and sits down on her seat. After a couple of minutes she gets up and goes up to her room. She stands in front of the mirror after changing her clothes and rubs her stomach and thinks about the flutter that she was having when Klaus was dancing with her. She feels scared of what her feelings were doing to her. She hopes that Klaus has not seen anything and then hoping that she gets under the bed covers. 'I need to get out of here' that is the last thought in her mind before her eyes shut down.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus is driving back from the compound when he gets a call from Rebekah who tells him that Hayley is looking for apartments. He is very surprised to hear it and asks Rebekah why but she does not know and thinks that he must have said something to her because of which she wants to leave. Klaus assures her that he has not done or said anything to her. After he cuts her call off he scans his mind to think of a reason as to why Hayley would want to move out. After getting home he walks into the house he calls her "Hayley".

She is in her bedroom fixing her drawers when she hears him. She smiles and call him "in my room". Couple of seconds later he is standing in the door way.

"Hey how was your day?" she asks while putting the things away and turns towards him "come in"

He walks in and sits on the sofa seat in her room and looks at her without saying anything. She suddenly realizes something is bothering him and asks him "what is it?" she comes and sits opposite him on the other sofa seat.

"You tell me what is going on?" he asks

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she sound genuinely confused so he says "Rebekah told me that you are looking for apartments"

"O yeah" she gets up but he stops her by hold her hand. She turns towards him and sees the sudden anger on his face "you knew that! Didn't you? It was never supposed to be a permanent arrangement Klaus"

"What do you mean? You think you will move out after the baby is born" Klaus asks her not letting go of her hand.

She looks at him for a few seconds before answering "Klaus if I find something suitable then I may move before the baby is born" when she sees shock on his face she says "Listen I am not taking the baby away from you. I just can't live here like that. How can I live with you? You have your own life. You know my thinking. I cannot. I am sorry"

Klaus stares her for a couple of seconds and then suddenly let go of her arm and leaves the room. After he leaves her room Hayley sits down on the bed looking at her empty hands.

Klaus goes into his room and bangs the door shut. He is fuming at what Hayley has just said. He cannot believe it. He tries to sleep but he is unable to. It had never crossed his mind that she will move out of his house. He cannot imagine his house without her.

For the next couple of days he avoids Hayley. Something else has started to happen to him too. He has started to have nightmares about his father torturing him, whipping him after he discovered he was not his real son. If it were not for Elijah Klaus would not have survived. He would wake up in the middle of night and spend all night pacing in his room.

An evening, one week after Rebekah has told her about Hayley looking for apartment, he walks into the living room. Hayley is sitting on her favourite sofa seat in front of fire place reading a book. He has not realized how much he loves this sight until that moment. A smile creeps on his face and he goes and sit down. He looks at her and he realize that he is not ready to let her leave.

Hayley looks up and smiles at him. She knows the reason for which Klaus has been avoiding her for the past week. At first she was hurt but then she realized that there is nothing she can do about it. She cannot live with him forever so what is the point of dwelling on things or getting upset over them that are not possible.

She looks down at her book again and continue reading it. He gets up and sits on the carpet right in front of her. She looks up.

Klaus says to her "I have to talk to you about something very important".

She puts the book down and looks at him. He tells her about his past a little bit about his father hating her and why. She is surprised and sad for him but does not say anything. He then says to her

"I have lived my life knowing a father that hates me so much that he wants to kill me. I hate father figures but I want to be a good father to my child"

Hayley say "but of course you will be Klaus. You are not your father"

He smiles at how sure she is about him being a good father. He thinks for a second and then says "Hayley will you marry me?"

Hayley is shocked to hear it. He sees the surprise and shock on her face and in her eyes and takes it in. He understands where and why it is coming from.

But what said next totally surprised him. "I know you don't love me, not enough to marry me so I am thinking that you want this so that I don't move out. You think that is the only way you can persuade me to live with you right? You don't want to be like your father. You want to provide a stable home to our child right? But Klaus what happens if we don't get along? It will not be stable for our child then. I am a very young inexperienced girl and you are well… what if you fall for someone else. What kind of home will that be for that child then?"

If there were any doubts in his mind they are gone hearing her say that. He holds her hand which brings a surprise on her face "You are right. I do love you but not enough to get married but I want to get married to you. I am sure about it and I think it will be good for our child"

Hayley looks at him for a while and then she says "yes" softly.

He was hoping for that answer but still hearing it surprised him. He gets up and says "Okay good" and then adds jokingly "and about being inexperience being married to me with fix that" and sits on the sofa opposite her. She blushes when he says that. Besides saying that he does not attempt to kiss her or anything which she appreciates because she does not want him to do anything just because he is supposed to. She picks up the book and starts reading without realizing that she is smiling.

Next evening Hayley is sitting in her room, reading a book when she feels the baby kick. She touches her stomach with a smile, gets up and goes down. She can hear the excited voices of Elijah, Kol and Rebekah coming from the sitting room. She cannot believe it that just seven months ago she was alone and within these past seven months she has gotten pregnant, fallen in love with the father of her baby, fallen in love with his family and being proposed to. She smiles to herself while getting down the stairs. When she enters the sitting room Rebekah squeals and hugs her.

Klaus is making coffee in the kitchen. He turns around just in time to see her being hugged by his sister, Elijah gets up from his seat and hugs Hayley and kissing Hayley on her forehead and saying "welcome to the family again Hayley" and Kol smiling and winking at her and says "Now you are my partner in torturing Nik okay?" He cannot believe the turn his life has taken. He a hybrid 1000 year old has gotten a girl - beautiful girl- pregnant, fallen in love with the child and started caring about the girl enough to marry her. He gives a fleeting look to everyone in the room and seeing their happy smiling faces brings smile on his face too. He turns back to continue making his coffee not realizing that he is smiling too. Elijah looks at his brother smiling and smiles too looking at Hayley. He knows that Hayley is the reason for bringing that smile on his face.

They sit down drinking coffee and wine laughing and making jokes. Klaus is quietly listening to everyone sitting in his chair looking at the fire. They don't bother him much. Kol occasionally includes him in the conversation. They know he is happy and contented. They have not seen him that contend for God knows how long.

At around mid-night Elijah, Kol and Rebekah leave. Hayley is tired, she wants to sleep. Klaus closes the door behind them and walks in the house. Rebekah had put all the dirty dishes in the dish washer. He puts it on and notices her standing there. Klaus knows that she has something on her mind. It is a pleasant surprise for him to realize that he is getting to know a lot about Hayley. He knows that she will not ask for anything so he walks towards her and asks "Are you okay?"

She looks at him, biting her bottom lips "Klaus, do you ... " she trails off.

Klaus looks into her eyes and asks her "I want to what"

She says again apprehensively "Do you want to know if it is boy or a girl". Until now she has thought that maybe he is not interested so she has not told him but now that he is marrying her for this child she thinks that he might want to know.

Klaus looks at him in surprise "Do you know?"

Hayley smiles at the memory "yes I do, that nurse accidentally slipped it out. I wanted it to be a surprise".

When he continues to look at her questioningly she says "it is a girl, you like girls don't you?" He smiles and says "yes I love girls."

Then for the first time since she has moved in with him he steps closer to her and kisses her on her cheeks. She smiles and says good night to him and walk up to her room when he calls her back "Hayley, I want us to get married in two weeks, is that okay with you? I want us to be married before the baby comes" She turns and smiles at him- that soft smile that he has started to love- and walks upstairs to her room


	10. Chapter 10

Hayley is feeling very self-conscious. A little more than a week is left to the wedding and she still has to sort out so many things – the first thing being her feelings. How long can she keep on hiding her feelings from Klaus? She gets up, stands in front of the mirror and puts her hands on her stomach. How will I look in a wedding gown? She thinks and then decides that she will not wear a traditional white wedding dress. May be something formal but cream in color she thinks. She does not have a lot of money but she can afford a good dress. She smiles at that thought.

Klaus calls Rebekah. "Rebekah you have to take Hayley to her wedding shopping. I want it to be best day of her life. Buy whatever she wants to"

Rebekah smiles into the phone. She can see that her brother is starting to fall for his baby mama and has no clue. She is happy for him "Okay when?"

Klaus "Tomorrow, wedding is next Sunday"

Rebekah shrieked "What! You imbecilic? You cannot have a wedding in one week! Have you told anyone else? At least Hayley?"

Klaus smiles "Yes of course I have told Hayley but rest of the people no, you are the first to know"

He then calls his brothers to give them the news. Their reactions are similar to Rebekah's but milder. He puts the phone down when he hears a knock on the door.

Hayley knocks on his room. After a couple of seconds he opens it with a smile on his lips. Hayley has only been in his room once- the night when they first met and that was at night time. She looks around his room and admires his taste.

"Klaus I need to go for some shopping, I just wanted to let you know before I left" she says to him and is about to turn whey Klaus stops her "Rebekah will take you"

Hayley is avoiding her. He notices. "Hayley are you not happy about us getting married?"

Hayley looks up and looks at him in surprise "No, why do you ask?"

"Why are you avoiding me then?" he asked

"I am not" she says defensively and leaves the room. Klaus looks at her leaving the room.

That afternoon Rebekah takes Hayley for dress shopping. Rebekah sees a beautiful dress but Hayley put it back. Rebekah looks at another dress and put it against her and said "try this on, you will look stunning in it"

Hayley takes the dress and goes in the dressers but she comes out immediately "it does not fit me".

"Fitting can be altered why didn't you show me?" Rebekah is surprised at Hayley's reluctance in buying the dress.

Then she follows Hayley's gaze. Her eyes were fixed on a beautiful cream lace dress with beautiful lines. She picks up the dress and passes it to her but she does not take it and says "let's go to another shop"

"What is going on?" Rebekah asks impatiently.

At least Hayley says "it is too expensive"

"What? Come on it is your wedding day. Nothing is expensive. Now try this" Rebekah exclaims

She forces the dress on Hayley. It needs some fitting adjustment for obvious reasons but she looks beautiful in it.

Hayley has no idea Rebekah is buying the dress. She doesn't want her to but she doesn't win the argument with her.

Next they buy her shoes. When they get out of the shoe shop, Rebekah is eyeing her mischievously "Now let us go shop for your wedding night"

Hayley's cheeks are burning and Rebekah is laughing so hard that she is having pain in her muscles.

She drags Hayley into a lingerie's shop only with the condition that Hayley will select something of her own choice. They walk through the store and Hayley picks up a black full length night suit with fine laced bodice. She looks at Rebekah, who looks at her with amusement "Has Nik told you what he will like?" when she looks at her in confusion Rebekah says "Nik would love it"

Hayley is surprised to hear it. She never thought that Klaus will like something like this. She knows that he is a bit traditionalist but he was a guy.

They leave the shop smiling. Hayley is getting tired now and Rebekah notices it. They get some coffee from drive by and get home.

By the time they head back to home it is dark. On entering the house the first thing they hear is men arguing at loud voices. Rebekah is alarmed "What is going on?" She asks but Klaus says "nothing". Hayley looks from Klaus to Elijah and Kol. She knows that they are hiding something from her and Rebekah. She steps forward but then she feels dizzy and faints. Klaus immediately catches her. Everyone else is alarmed at her fainting like this. Klaus puts her gently on the couch and says "Hayley" She opens her eyes and realizes that everyone is looking at her "O god what happened?"

"You fainted that is what happened. When was the last time you ate?" Klaus asks with a little annoyance

"We had lunch and coffee a couple of hours ago" She says

Rebekah says "I think she needs to rest. Why don't you take her upstairs to her room Nik?" he carries her against all her protest and walks her to her room. He puts her gently on the bed and moves her hair away from her forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am sorry I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to worry anyone"

She tries to get up and sit but Klaus pushes her back to bed. She feels so strange lying in front of him. He gives her a glass of water, which she drink under his watchful eyes.

"Okay why don't you rest and we can talk later" Klaus says and is turning away.

Before she realizes, she stop him by holding his hand "No, tell me what is going on?"

He looks at her hand holding his. She has never done that before. She follows his gaze and let his hand go. He sighs and sits down again "Your clan knows about you and me and they are not happy about it. Elijah is having trouble keeping peace with them. But you don't worry. Everything will be okay. Elijah and I think that we should get married as soon as possible probably this Sunday. Will you marry me on Sunday?" he asks her

"This Sunday?" she repeats "as in day after tomorrow"

"Yes" he holds her hands. She looks down at them and then nods

Then she smiles and relaxes back. He gets up and leaves her room closing the door behind him softly.

When he gets down Elijah says "I have put some vampires on guard to your house". When Klaus protested "Don't be stupid now, you have to think about Hayley and the baby" Elijah snaps

Klaus looks at every one "So I have talked to her and as Elijah suggested earlier that the wedding is happing on Sunday now". He looks at Elijah's shock expressions and says "Yes Rebekah this Sunday as in day after tomorrow"

After they leave Klaus goes in his room and no time he goes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning Hayley gets up, she is feeling very depressed. Last night Klaus told her about her pack not being happy about him and her. She had an idea about it but she was never ready for the amount of the pain that will come with it once it becomes a reality. She drags herself out of her bed and after changing goes down. From the quiet in the house she knows that Klaus is not home. She spends the whole day in the library trying to read books but she is too restless to do so. In the evening Rebekah comes with her dress that she had picked up after getting altered. She spends some time with her talking about the details of wedding event which Hayley is not really listening. After she leaves Hayley gets up to go to her room. Klaus has not yet reached home. While lying on her bed she decides to take her pack's issue with her and Klaus out of her head. As soon as she decides that she goes to sleep.

Klaus has been busying trying to solve the werewolf issue with Elijah all day Saturday. He comes home very early on Sunday morning and manages to get a shut eye for a couple of hours before the wedding.

On Sunday morning Hayley wakes up early in the morning. She takes a shower and then gets back under the covers. She is starting to have doubts but then she feels the baby kick and she tries to calm down. She realizes that it is just nerves. She is lost in her thoughts when Rebekah walks into her room with a breakfast tray in her hand. Seeing Rebekah Hayley smiles and gets out of bed. She puts the breakfast tray on the table and walks towards her. She notices that Hayley is well rested and fresh in fact she looks stunning.

"You didn't have to bring me breakfast" Hayley laughs

Rebekah hugs her "yes I have to. It is the most important day of your life and most important day of mine. I am very happy for my brother. He deserves someone like you. And why don't you keep your hair down. They are beautiful" Rebekah touches her hair.

Hayley smiles, picks up the brush and brushes them when they hear a knock on the door. After a couple of seconds Klaus peeks in and asks "Hayley can I talk to you?"

Rebekah runs towards the door and closes it "You cannot, it is bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day."

Klaus "I have been seeing her every day for the past two months."

Hayley laughs and walks towards the door "don't be stupid Rebekah" she opens the door "yes Klaus". Klaus has never seen her with her hair down because she always has them in a knot. She looks beautiful.

"I wanted to ask you how you are feeling. I was busy yesterday so couldn't ask you. Are you feeling any better?"

A smile appears on her lips- a smile that Klaus is starting to love "yes I am fine". He looks at Rebekah and Rebekah takes the hint "okay okay I am going" he closes the door and leaves

Rebekah walks towards Hayley still standing at the door and hugs her from the back. "Thank you Hayley"

Hayley turns towards her and asks "For what?"

Rebekah looks into her eyes and says "For loving him and not judging him like rest of us do"

Hayley looks at her in surprise "what? How did you…?"

Rebekah smiles "I think everyone in this house knows"

Hayley "Does Klaus…"

Rebekah "Does he know, no he is clueless like always"

Hayley "Rebekah please I don't want him to know. I don't want him to feel any guilt. I have already changed his life so much" she pats her stomach gently "and added an additional burden to his life".

Rebekah is surprised at what she is hearing "What are you talking about? You have changed him. He is the happiest I have ever seen. And it is all because of you and you have made all of us happy. Listen, you are not a burden. Please don't think like that. Now come on and eat something and then let me get you ready".

Hayley eats her breakfast in silence. Rebekah lets her finish it. Then she makes her hair. Hayley changes her clothes. She is getting a little tired but she is happy too. She is marrying a guy whom she loves a lot. She wanted to lose her virginity to the guy she is married to and now she is getting married to him and is having his child. She wanted a family who loved her and she has gotten it.

She puts on her shoes when Rebekah changes into her pink bridesmaids dress. She looks lovely as always.

Hayley is giving a final touch to her lipstick when she feels something cold on her neck. Rebekah is putting a diamond necklace on her neck. "This is beautiful Rebekah, where did you get it from?"

"This is our family necklace and I want you to have it". She says fastening the clasp of the necklace. "Ideally Nik should be putting it on but as he cannot come in right now so I have to do the honor"

"This is too …"

"I know expensive and beautiful but you are worth it love" Rebekah hugs her.

In 30 minutes she is walking down the aisle of Father Kieran's church with a bouquet of white flowers in her hands. She sees Klaus standing there with his back towards her. Then he turns and smiles at her. Looking at his smile make her nervous. He is wearing a black tuxedo and is looking very handsome. He gives her his hand. When she stands next to him he leans in and whispers "You look lovely".

She smiles "You look very handsome too"

"You guys stop. Ceremony has not started yet" Kol chips in which makes her blush and Klaus laugh.

The ceremony starts. Father Kieran tells them to say their vows after him. When she looks into his eyes and says "to love you, to cherish you in sickness and health until death do us part" she can feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When he says "to love you, to cherish you in sickness and health until death do us part" looking into her eyes she wishes for the first time in 7 months of knowing him that he really loved her. She shocks out of her thoughts when he hold her hand to put the ring on her finger.

Her hands are really cold and slightly shaking which makes Klaus smiles. He can see nervousness in her eyes. He rubs her fingers with his fingers. She puts on his band. "By the power vested in me… I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Before she can even think Klaus is leaning in and kissing her softly on her lips. The kiss lasts for only a couple of seconds. Their first public kiss. Klaus leans back with this strange feeling in his stomach. He can feel his stomach muscle tightening. He does not know what that mean.

They turned towards his family and friends. As per the plan very few people know about their marriage. Besides his family there are only Cami, Sophie there. Elijah had agreed to let Marcel attend the ceremony. Elijah hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. Kol tries to kiss her on her mouth which shocks her but Klaus pulls him back laughing. Kol laughs and kisses her on the cheek. Rebekah hugs her tight and says "you two look beautiful", she tips up and kisses her brother on the cheek. "I am very happy for you Nik".

They walk out of church together.


	12. Chapter 12

While driving to the hotel which Klaus and Elijah had decided would be a good place to stay after the marriage until some heat settles down, Klaus notices that she is very quiet. She is looking out of window and he can only see her one hand on her lap. His gaze follow her other arm and realizes that it is on her back. He realizes that she is in pain. He gets angry at her for not letting anyone know. He wants to reach the hotel they were staying for the next two days quickly so that she can rest. He pulls the car in the valet. By now she is too much in pain so much that she closes her eyes to avoid the pain. When he opens the door for her and reach across her body to open her seat belt she opens her eyes and realizes that they are at the hotel. She looks at him, his face is so near her face. He carries her. She puts her arm around his neck and nettles. He knows she is in pain by the way she was acting. He feels more anger bubbling in him. He carries her to the elevator to their room. The room service open their room. They take their bags in. He puts her on the bed. He gives them tip and closes the door. He come back in the room. Hayley is sitting on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" he has not meant to be angry but he couldn't help it. Why does she do it "Are you ever going to share your troubles with me?"

She is touched by what he has just said.

"No, I just didn't want to worry you. Everyone was so happy"

Klaus's anger lessens "stop worrying about other, start thinking about yourself"

He opens her bag and takes out a soft comfy looking tee shirt and a pajama. They look like night wears to him and probably Rebekah put them thinking that Hayley might need them. He walks towards her. She has no idea what he is doing but instinctively she gathers herself. He notices that tiny movement and smiles and sit in front of her and says "Hayley I am your husband now." He looks into her eyes, reaches behind her dress and opens the zip. Her eyes never leave his face and his hers. There was something strange in those eyes today, he noticed. He cannot figure it out. He helps her out of dress. He realizes that she must be in a lot of pain as she is not protesting. He pulls down the tee shirt over her head. She takes the pajama gently from his hands and puts it on over her dress and then she stands up for a minute to take it off but she feels dizzy. Klaus catches her. Takes her dress off and helps her into the bed. He is feeling worried about her. "I think we should call the doctor"

"No I am fine. Just some rest and I will be okay" Hayley says.

Before she says anything else she is fast asleep. Klaus removes the hair strands away from her face, smiles down and goes into the bath room to change his own clothes.

He comes back, looks at her sleeping peacefully and lays down next to her. He does not know why but he wraps his arms around her waist and his hand rest on her stomach. This is the second time he is touching her stomach. She stirs a little and then settles down.

Hayley opens her eyes. She feels someone's arm around her. At first she panic and turns her head to see who it is and then she sees Klaus blond hair near her pillow and she relaxes. She remembers everything and smiles. It feels good to have his arms around him.

'Stop it Hayley, don't be stupid. He does not love you. Don't become a burden on him. He has done this for your baby' someone is talking in her head.

She moves her hand on her stomach and it touches his hands. At the touch he opens his eyes and sees that she is up. He turns her towards him and looks into her nervous eyes and smiles. She smiles back nervously.

"So at last we are sharing a bed again and this time we actually slept together" he smiles.

She blushes.

"How are you feeling Hayley" he asks her and pulls her towards him.

"Better" she says.

She feels very nervous so close to him. He realizes this and continues his teasing. He pulls her more towards him until she is so close that their lips are barely apart. He looks into her eyes and suddenly feels her stomach muscles tighten. Her gaze slowly move to his lips. He leans in and kisses her on her lips. She cannot help the flutters in her stomach so she kisses him back. He is surprised because this is the second time she has kissed him back. The first time was when she has conceived their baby. She knows that his kiss is not supposed to mean anything but she likes it. She parts with him blushing. He smiles when he see her cheek turning pink. Hayley surprises him. He has not met many women who get embarrassed so easily. On an impulse he kisses her on her forehead and leans back on the bed. She gets out of bed to go to bath room. He is looking towards the ceiling feeling happy. He is going to be happy with Hayley.

When she comes out he is still in the bed looking at the ceiling lost in thought. She walks to the foot of the bed and picks up her dress, his shirt and his coat. Then she feels his eyes on her and turns to look at him. He is looking at her.

"What?" she asks

"Nothing, I just like looking at you".

When she blushes, he laugh. "Leave that you will hurt your back again" when he see her bending down to pick up his socks. She smiled at how natural it all seems to her.

There is a knock on the door. She looks at him questioningly" Breakfast" he says. He gets out of bed and opens the door. When he comes back he sees that Hayley is not there and the bathroom door is locked. He calls out to her "where did you go?"

"I don't want anyone to see me in this." She looks down at her night clothes "well except you now". He does not why but that makes him happy. 'So now he has some privileges that others don't' he thinks and smiles.

After breakfast Klaus and Hayley change their clothes. She feels so awkward sharing each and everything from using the same bathroom to the same room. When they get ready Klaus picks up her jacket and helps her into it. "Where are we going?" she asks him

He looks at her, smiles and says "surprise"

Klaus has been thinking of sharing that place with her for a few weeks now so what better time to it than now. It is a couple of hour drive but Klaus wants to show her the place. While driving to that place Klaus looks sideways at her and see that she is smiling. She has her one hand on her stomach and the other on her tight. Klaus puts his one hand on her hand while the other is on the steering wheel. She looks up and smiles at him. Klaus squeezes her hand and smiles back. She turns her head back and look outside. The drive is really beautiful. When Klaus stops the car she looks at him. He lets go of her hand and gets out of the car. She also gets out. He leads her to a small pond. Hayley is so pleasantly surprised to see the view. It is breathtaking. He walks towards the big beautiful tree near the bond and says "When we finished building New Orleans in 1700s, we decided to stop running from our father. This was the first place we had found home in 1000 years so the day we decided to stop running I planted this tree here. It is a symbol of putting our roots in this place. I always find peace and calm in this place" he turns and looks at her. She smiles and walks towards the tree

"wow it is so beautiful" she says and walks around it. She walks up to him and without thinking links her arm through his. Klaus gazes at the pond wondering about the strange feelings he has been having since yesterday. He looks at Hayley who is holding his arm by her hand. Perhaps the movement makes her realize what she is doing. When she tries to let go of his arm he puts his other hand on top of her preventing her from letting go. She turns her head towards him and smiles.

On the drive back to the hotel Hayley goes to sleep in his car. She does not open her eyes when he carries her up the elevator after handing over his car to the valet.

He puts her down on the bed and is putting the cover on her when his hand accidently brushes her stomach. He looks down at it. He can hear the baby's heart beat so clearly.

Hayley's eyes open in the middle of the night only to realize that she has been sleeping in his arms. She can feel his arm on her waist. She gently holds his hand which is resting on her stomach with her hand and goes back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

While driving back to the plantation house Hayley thinks about the past two days which have been perfect. They had relaxed, talked and even played scrabble which at first he was not willing to but then on her insistence he agreed. By the time they left for their home Klaus is smiling and feeling very relaxed.

When they reach plantation house it is late. Hayley and Klaus enter the house and go upstairs. Hayley stops in front of her room and unconsciously start to go inside when Klaus stops her. She turns in surprise and seeing the smile on his face and then realizes what she was doing. Klaus leads her to his room. HE opens the door and after entering in his room her eyes scan the room. This is the third time she has come into his room. He looks at her stopping there and then holds her hand and shows her the walking closet, bathroom and balcony. She can see his easel aisle in the corner of the room. She walks towards them and sees his paintings.

He says "I will be back in a minute" and he is gone.

Hayley walks around the room and seeing inside the walking closet realizes that Rebekah has put her clothes in there too. She is walking in the big closet gently brushing her hand against Klaus's hung clothes when she feels someone's eyes on her. She turns and see Klaus standing by the door way.

"I wanted to tell Elijah that we are back" he brushes past her and takes out his clothes for the night and goes to the bathroom. In a couple of minutes he is out. Seeing her still standing there he says "You must be tired Hayley. Why don't you change and let's sleep" Hayley looks at his face and realizes that he is looking really tired.

Klaus is lying down in his bed and his eyes are closed when Hayley comes out of the bathroom. She is wearing her loose white shirt with a pink pajama. She stands next to the bed for a couple of second when Klaus opens his eyes and leans towards her and holds out his hand. She takes his hand and gets under the cover. Klaus turns on one side and with his arm around her stomach he pulls her towards him. He is so close to her that she can feel the warm breath of his breathing on her neck. This is the first time ever since they have gotten married Klaus is sleeping before her so she is feeling very conscious. On impulse she puts her hand on top of his when she feels the baby kick.

Klaus smiles into her hair as he feels the baby kick and pulls her even closer.

Next morning when she wakes up Klaus is gone. She gets ready to leave for her library. In the afternoon when she comes back Klaus is still not home. After getting into some comfortable clothes she makes some coffee for herself puts on the music and sits on her favourite chair in th living room and start to read a book. She is so absorbed in the book that she loses track of time. "Why are you up at this time of night?" Klaus asks her bringing her to reality.

She looks at her watch and realizes that it is 2 am. Klaus walks up to her and pulls her on her feet. He looks into her eyes and says "Shall we dance" she laughs and start to sway with him. He also laughs and then he stops and says "Cami is throwing a reception party for us tomorrow. We have to go" he says. After a couple of minutes he suggest that they should sleep so they go up and go to sleep in no time.

Next morning when she wakes up Klaus is gone again. She sighs looking at his empty bed. She is feeling really low today so she drags herself out of the bed. She is unable to concentrate in the library so she leaves half an hour early. When she gets home Klaus is already home. He is going through some papers in the library which he puts away hastily when he see her coming in.

He looks at her and sees the black circles under her eyes and realizes that she is tired so he asks her "Do you want coffee? I was going to make one for me".

She says "yes" and sits down on the sofa seat in the library. She is putting her feet up when Klaus comes in with the coffee. He sits opposite her and leans back. "How was your day?" he asks her

"Slow but uneventful" she smiles back. "What about you?"

"Nothing much. Handled a couple of treaty issues with Elijah and that is it" He leans forward and puts the coffee cup on the table and then asks her "you remember Cami's party?" when she nods he asks "will you be ready by 8 pm?"

"Yes" he can see tiredness in her eyes so he says "why don't you take a nap for an hour or so that will freshen you up"

Hayley slowly opens her eyes and looks at the clock. She gets up. It is 7 pm and she has to get ready for the party. When suddenly the bath room door opens and Klaus comes out. He has a towel wrapped around his waist. This is the first time since they have gotten married that she is seeing him naked… near naked so she gets very nervous and start to feel fluttering in her stomach. When he sees she is up he smiles and says "I was thinking of waking you up" he walks towards her without realizing how nervous she has gotten. He looks into her eyes and says "You look well rested".

He is standing so close to her in just a towel and it is making Hayley really nervous so she gets out of the bed hastily and brushes past him to the bathroom. When she comes out half an hour later dressed in a skin colour lacy dress formal dress which reaches just below her knees, he looks up and stops in the act of tying his shoe laces. His eyes travel from her silver strappy low heel sandals to her dress with its sleek skirt twirling around her knees to her face to her hair in a bun. He slowly gets up and goes to her without taking his eyes off of her.

Hayley gets out of bathroom while trying to put her earing in her ear when Klaus says "are you…"

She looks up to know why he has stopped and see that he is staring at her. Then he gets up and walks towards her and stops right in front of her. She gets nervous and tries to smooth her dress as if that act will smooth away the flutters in her stomach.

Klaus says "You look beautiful. Just one thing". When she looks at him questioningly he leans forward and takes the clip out of her hair which make them loose and fall to her waist. He can feel his stomach muscles tightening. He smiles at her and says "Perfect. Let's go"

Later that evening when he is holding her in his arms while doing a slow dance he feel weird. He has never felt like that for anyone.

Hayley has never felt this nervous in her life before. She has always been really confident about her feelings but right now she is a nervous wreck. Klaus is holding her so close to her that her stomach is touching him. He is holding her one hand while his other is on her back. She suddenly feels his hand sliding down her back. She shivers and gets more nervous and steps on his foot accidently bringing him back to earth. "Oops sorry" she says. They have stopped dancing and their eyes are locked with each other when the song ends. They get startled and let go of each other's hand when they see people walking off the dance floor.

The drive home is really quiet. Klaus tells her that he has some business to attend to when they get home. She goes to their room while he goes to the library. Hayley is taking of her sandal when he comes in.

She looks up and smiles and says "Oh you are done?" She wants the awkwardness that started before going to the party between them to end. He stops for a moment and says "yes. It was nothing. Just some small matter"

She smiles at him, gets up and start to go to bathroom to change when he suddenly stops her and turns her towards him. She lifts her eyes slowly and looks into his eyes when he pulls her towards him.

Klaus pulls her towards him, holds her hands and looks into her eyes. He cannot believe that he had not noticed that before. He asks "since when?"

She whispers back "what?"

"You know what" Klaus says

"Klaus I …" Hayley cannot finish her sentence and is unable to look anywhere else. He leans forwards and kisses her on her mouth.

She cannot help it but kiss him back. When he leans back she is disappointed because she wants more. She looks into his eyes and about to step back when she feels his hands sliding up from her hands to her shoulder and then slowly at the nape of her neck and she feels the zipper of her dress sliding down. He is still looking into her eyes. He slides her dress off her shoulders. She does not how but her hands have found his shirts buttons and they were opening it. She looks down at his bare chest and gently slides the shirt off his shoulders. He picks her up and takes her to the bed and lays her down. Then he lies next to her and asks her "is it safe at this time of pregnancy" she blushes and nods her head. He kisses her on her lips and makes love to her. He is so careful and gentle with her that she falls in love with him all over again. Later he looks into her eyes and says "Hayley I think I am falling in love with you" and kisses her lips.

She kisses him back and touches her cheek "Klaus I love you"

He smiles back and says "Yes I have realized that today. You are really good in hiding your feelings you know". He runs his hands ideally through her bare shoulder which makes her shiver and blush. Seeing her shiver Klaus he bends down and kisses her on the side of her neck and lays down next to her. He pulls her close to him while wrapping his arm around her and goes to sleep. Hayley smiles and puts her hand on top of his and goes to sleep.

Next morning when she gets up Klaus is still holding her. She turns her head and sees that he is still sleeping. She smiles and shifts a little which wake him up. He opens his eyes and looks into hers and smiles. Her smile falter. Klaus leans in and kisses her and before she can stop herself she is kissing back and they soon get lost in each other. Later they both lay on the bed.

Klaus is looking at the ceiling with his arm wrapped around her. His fingers are ideally rubbing her shoulder. Hayley has her head on his chest and she is running her fingers ideally on his chest when his cell rings. He picks up the cell with the other hand and listens to it. Whatever it is he takes his arm around Hayley and gently disentangles her from him and gets out of bed. After putting the cell down he gets up and looks at her astonished face "I have to go. Don't worry everything is okay" he bends down and kisses her on the lips and before Hayley can say anything he is gone.


	14. Chapter 14

He does not get in touch with her all day. It is really late and Klaus has not gotten home yet and she is feeling tired so she goes up and after changing her clothes she gets under the cover. For the past couple of days she has been sleeping in his arms so she feels really weird in the beginning but she shakes that feeling away. She tries to sleep and after a long time she eventually goes to sleep. She wakes up tired and very early in the morning. She immediately knows that he is still not back. She turns her head and realizes that his bed is not slept in. She feels some sadness. She drags her out of bed, gets ready, goes down and does her breakfast. After that she goes to the library.

Klaus is really worried. He is pacing Elijah's study. Kol and Rebekah are sitting there too. "No one is going to tell her" he says to no one in particular. He continues "I don't want her to get involved in this".

Elijah looks up and says "Don't you think it is better that she knows?"

Klaus looks at Elijah and says "No and that is final".

He then leaves them. On the way to his home in his car he thinks and then dials her cell number. It is morning and he knows that she must have gone to library. Hearing her voice takes away a lot of pressure he has been feeling since yesterday morning and smiles. "Hey sorry I got caught up in something" he says to her

"I missed you last night" she says to him.

"Why? You couldn't sleep?" he asks her

Hayley smiles into the cell and jokes "of course I couldn't sleep. You were not there to hold me remember" then she adds "Just kidding. I just missed you. Can't I just miss you?"

"Yes, you can love" Klaus says to her and when he does not say anything she asks him "is everything okay?"

Klaus says "yes, why are you asking?"

"No nothing special you just left yesterday and I have not seen you the whole day so just wondering" Hayley says casually

"Oh Elijah had some issue he wanted to sort out" Klaus says

"Is it sorted?" Hayley asks him

"Not yet but will be. Don't worry" he smiles then before he can say anything

"Hey I have to go" Hayley says and then he hears it "I love you" and is cut off.

HE does not realize that he is smiling. A lot of women have said that to him in these 1000 years but no one has ever said it the way Hayley says to him. He smiles and keeps on driving. After reaching home he goes up and goes to sleep. When he wakes up it is getting a little dark outside. He gets up and goes down and calls her "Hayley". When she does not answer he checks her in library. She is curled up on her favorite chair and is reading a book. She looks up when she sees Klaus and smiles. Klaus walks up to her. He puts his hands on both arms of the chair, bends down and gently kisses her on her smiling lips. He then sits down next to her on the carpet with his back against the chair.

"How was your day?" he asks her

"Good. There were some school kids on a library tour so it was nice" She ideally runs her fingers from his hair but then stops realizing what she is doing. He turns her head towards her and says "I like it". She blushes but resumes it. After a couple of minutes he asks her "Coffee?" When she nods he gets up and leaves.

Hayley resumes reading her book when his cell which he had left there rings. Klaus calls from the library "Love can you bring me my cell".

Hayley picks up his cell when her gaze accidently falls on the caller id. It reads 'Sophie'. Something falls in her stomach but she shake her head to get it out of her head and goes to kitchen to give it to him. It has stopped ringing by then. He asks her "who is it?" she looks at his face and says "Sophie".

"Oh okay. Love can you take these coffee in the library I will be back in a minute" he says. Before she can say anything he leaves with the phone in his hand but not before she hears him say "Hello love"

By the time Klaus comes back his coffee is cold and she has gone to sleep in that chair in which she was sitting. He sighs, gently picks her up. Her eyes open and look into his sleepily. He says "shhh love go back to sleep" she closes them while he carries her upstairs.

Later he lies awake in his bed with his arm around her waist. He is thinking what to do and absentmindedly rubbing her stomach when he feels her hand hold his. He smiles into her hair and closes his eyes. He wakes up and realizes that it is still early. Hayley is still soundly sleeping. He kisses her hair and gets out of bed and without making any noise he gets ready and goes out. He does not come home till late in the evening. Hayley is not in the library so he goes up and sees that she is sitting on the sofa seat in their room. He walks in and bends down and kisses her which startles her but when she sees him she relaxes and says. "Hey you left early today!"

"hmm Elijah needed something from me" Klaus says. By now she knows that he is hiding something from her but she does not pressurize him thinking that he will tell her when he is ready. Klaus moves some hair strands out of her face when she says "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow do you want to come?" He looks into her eyes and says "hmmm" then he picks her up and takes her to the bed and makes love to her.

Klaus is gone when Hayley wakes up. She sits on her bed for a few minutes thinking. A part of her brain is telling her that something is wrong and Klaus is hiding it from her but she does not want to ask or make him feel as if she is an obsessive wife. She has a day off and except for that doctor's appointment she does not have anything to do. Klaus never showed up for the doctor's appointment which left her a little disappointment but she tries to keep it out of her head. After coming back from the checkup she spends the rest of the day reading books and ideally roaming the house. It is late and she cannot sleep. She keeps on tossing and turning but cannot sleep. She turns to one side and looks at his side of the bed which is still empty and puts her hand on her stomach.

Klaus looks up from the papers he has been reading for the past 30 minutes and looks at the clock. It is 12:00 am. He picks up his cell and calls her. Hearing her voice relaxes him a bit. He asks her "how was you…day? Oh my god I forgot about the appointment" he suddenly gets up. She says "It is okay. I know you must have gotten busy otherwise you would have come".

He sits back down and say "I am so sorry Hayley"

But she assures him "Hey it is okay, you can come to the next one. I have to go every two weeks now".

He sighs and rubs his free hand at the back of his neck and says "why are you not asleep?"

She says "I was about too when you called". But he knows that she is lying. He has realized that she does not sleep well if he is not with her.

"I will be home as soon as possible love" he says to her and cuts her off.

For the next two weeks Klaus and Hayley see very little of each other. He would come home late when she is already gone to bed and be gone when she would get up. In the afternoons when they do spend time together they just enjoy each other's company by talking or drinking coffee or listening to music or songs. He would sometimes pull her up from her chair and dance with her twirling her gently and making her laugh. Sometimes they would just sit quietly – him sitting on the carpet and her sitting on the chair running her fingers through his hair.

Sometimes he would come home and lie down on the couch with his head on her lap. He loves it when she runs his fingers through his hair. Sometime they would talk while other times they would just stay quiet just enjoying each other company. With the passage of time and with her advancing pregnancy it is becoming difficult to put his head on her laps so one day when he comes home he lies down on the couch and puts his head on her lap when he suddenly gets up and says "Hmm you are getting big".

When she just smiles he continues to say "Do you think that she can hear us?"

When Hayley looks at him in confusion he points at her stomach. She laughs and says "Of course she can hear you".

He is surprised to hear it and on impulse leans in and says "Really! Hello". Hayley has her hand on stomach when she feels it. She looks up into his eyes and takes his hand and puts it on her stomach and says "say again"

He says "hello" a little awkwardly and his eyes widen when he feels the kick. He keeps his hand on her stomach for a while leans in and kisses her.

One day when they are sitting quietly in the library they hear voices and then Elijah, Rebekah and Kol come in. Seeing them Hayley quickly removes her hand from his hair and blushes. Klaus opens his eyes and smiles seeing her reaction. He loves Hayley's conservativeness. She has not even kissed him in front of any of his siblings except for their wedding day. Somehow that does not bother him. He likes it that there are some part of their relationship that is just for them. He turns towards them. Hayley gets up to go in the kitchen to make coffee. Rebekah goes with her. When she comes back Elijah, Kol and Klaus stop talking and change the topic. After that they talk and laugh drinking their coffee or wine. Rebekah is saying something when Elijah notices that Klaus is looking at Hayley with worried expressions. He follows his gaze and see that Hayley is sleeping on the couch. Klaus gets up, picks her up and takes her to their room. When he lays her down her eyes open. He sits down next to her and touches her cheek gently "I will be back in a few while" and leaves her.

Next day when Hayley wakes up she smiles because she can feel his arm around her. She turns towards him. He is already up. He leans in and kisses her. She kisses him and ideally moves her hand down his chest and when they reach his stomach he holds them and looking into her eyes he opens the front of her shirt and runs his hand on her bare skin. He then does something that he has never done before. He bends down and kisses her on her stomach. He lifts his eyes to her face. She can see passion in them and kisses him. He makes love to her so gently that it kind of scares her. Later he lays on his side of the bed and lifts himself on his elbow and says to her "I love you Hayley".

She smiles thinking that a couple of weeks ago he had said that he is falling in love with her but now… She leans in and holds his face and kisses him saying "I love you too".

He holds her very tightly for a while and then de-tangles himself from her when his cell rings. He picks up the cell and seeing the caller Id he gets up. "I am sorry but I have to go" before she can say anything he is gone in the bathroom and is back. He bends down and kisses her and is turning from her when she says "Klaus"

He stops and looks at her face questioningly "It is four weeks for the baby to come and we have not decided on any name or done anything about the nursery. I am not too concerned about the nursery but what about a name. Do you like any name?" she asks him

He looks at her and is about to say something when his cell rings again. He looks down at the caller Id. She sees his expressions tightening but then he looks up, smiles at her which does not reach his eyes and says "I will think about it but right now I have to go. We will talk about it when I will come back. Both the name and the nursery. Don't worry" he kisses her again and then leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Two days later _**Hayley walks into the library in the evening and sees him sitting on the desk. He is writing something but he hastily puts it away when he sees her. Hayley looks at her in surprise. He has been acting really strange for the past couple of days. He gets up and walks towards her. He puts his hand on her stomach and then kisses her on her lips passionately. Hayley is surprised but she takes it. She asks him "what is going on?"

"Nothing love" Klaus says "why do you ask?"

She has been really feeling really agitated since morning perhaps because of her pregnancy so that answer really annoys her. She looks into his eyes and says "Klaus I know something is going on so don't lie to me please"

"I am not lying love. It is just Elijah is having trouble with witches and werewolves and you know how much he needs my help. I swear he cannot run this empire without my help" He tries to joke but she does not find it funny

"Okay Klaus if you don't want to tell me then it is fine" she is feeling tired so she says and rubs the small of her back. Klaus pulls her towards him and rubs her back with his hand. He touches her forehead with his, her very pregnant stomach is touching his. They just stand there silently for a couple of minutes and then Klaus gently lifts her chin and kisses her on her lips. He then steps back and says to her "I will be back in a couple of hours" he touches her stomach and then leaves.

Hayley is sitting on the sofa seat in their room thinking about Klaus and his behavior for the past couple of days. She has her feet tucked under her. She absentmindedly rubs her back. It has been hurting her since morning. She thinks that it is because of stress because she is just 36 weeks pregnant. She cannot be in labor.

It has been hours since he has gone. She picks up her cell and after a couple of minutes of deliberation she calls him but he does not pick up the cell so she gets up and goes to change her clothes and tries to sleep. She does not know when she went to sleep but when her eyes open again it is still dark. She looks on his side but it has not been slept in. she looks at the clock and realizes that it is 4 in the morning. She sits up on the bed. She does not know why but she has started to get worried about Klaus. He is a hybrid and he can take care of himself her mind keeps telling her but that does not give her any comfort. She gets out of bed and ignoring the pain in her back she calls him. After a couple of rings she hears his voice "Love what are you doing up so early" he is asking her

"Where are you Klaus?" she gets up rubbing her back

Before she can hear Klaus she hears some girl's voice "Okay done"

She stares at the cell and then she screams in pain.

She hears him asking "Hayley what is it?" she can hear panic in it.

"Klaus I think I am in labor" and then phone slips from her hand. She tries to support herself when she is being lifted into someone's arms. She looks into those blue green eyes. She pushes him away from her but then stumbles and groans in pain. Klaus tries to hold her but she screams "Don't touch me. Where were you? Who was she?"

Klaus is silent for a couple of minutes and then he picks her up "I am taking you to the hospital" She does not say anything except for groaning in pain while driving to the hospital. He can see her rubbing her hand against her back. He puts one of his hands on her back but she pushes it away from her. He looks at her but she is looking out and tears are falling on her cheeks. He wants to tell her but he cannot. After reaching the hospital he takes her out and runs inside. She is in active labor as per the nurse. When they are preparing her for delivery Hayley says to him "you cannot be in here" he knows that she is saying this because she is angry. The nurse looks at him and says to him "If she does not want to you it is best you leave"

Klaus looks into her eyes and says "Love, my wife wants me to be here and you will listen to her" Hayley stares at him. She cannot believe it.

She says "you compelled her. Didn't you?"

When the nurse simply adjusts her pillows.

"Hayley" he tries to hold her hand but she brushes it away.

"No first tell me…" she stops and groans as pain hit her. She grasps for his hand and takes it because it is right there. When the pain subsides she asks "who were you with Klaus?"

He can see hurt in her eyes. He opens his mouth to say something when the doctor comes in. she checks Hayley and says that "it is time to push"

Hayley looks at Klaus and asks again "Klaus who is she…" then she screams in pain and squeezes his hand tightly. Klaus open his mouth to say something when suddenly he has a strange feeling. He frees his hand from her grasp. She looks at him in shock but then the doctor tells her to push. Hayley sees Klaus walking to the door. She says to him uncertainly "Klaus" but he does not turn or stop. He opens the door of the room and walks out. Hayley screams. She pushes one last time with hands clutching the bed sheet. She opens her eyes when she hears a baby's cry. She looks towards the door but he is gone. Her mind does not register the doctor who is saying "Congrats you have a beautiful daughter here"

She is still looking at the door. When the nurse puts her daughter in her arms she looks down at her. Then seeing couple of wet drops on her cheeks make her realize that she is crying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

Hayley is sitting on her bed when she comes running in and leans against her. She then picks up their wedding picture from the bed side table and looks at Hayley with those beautiful blue green eyes and eyes "Mommy look daddy"

She smiles down at her and says "Yes sweetie that is daddy"

After she goes away Hayley picks up the picture and looks at it for a long time. Then she puts it back on the table and goes to kitchen to get something to eat for Hope. When she comes back in the room.

She hears hope … "look daddy flower"

She looks at them in surprise. He is doing something on the computer. He looks at her and says "it is very nice"

Later that day Hope is sitting in her lap and she is showing her a picture of Klaus, Elijah and her taken on their wedding day. Hope moves her fingers on the picture and points at Klaus's picture, turns her head and looks into her eyes and says "Daddy!"

Hayley can see confusion on her tiny face. She thinks 'how can it not be confusing for a three year old child?' She gently moves the hair out of Hope's eyes and kisses her and then gently holds her hand and moves them to his and says "Hope, daddy" Hope turns her head towards her and then looks back at his picture and says "daddy". Hayley kisses the top of her head

She wakes up in the middle of night and realizes that Hope is not in her bed. She gets up quickly and start to go out when she sees her sitting on the cold floor looking at his picture. She is missing him very much. He has not been to see her for a couple of days. She goes and picks her up and brings her to the bed. She does not sleep throughout the night and keeps on saying "Daddy, daddy"

Next morning Hayley gets a call from him. She smiles and says "Hope has been missing you" then puts the phone to her ear. Hope looks at her with her blue green eyes and says "hello daddy"

Elijah has been really busy for the past two days. He has not been to the plantation house. He picks up his cell and calls Hayley. Before he can say anything she is on the cell and saying "hello daddy" bringing smile to his lips and tears in his eyes at the loss they had suffered three years ago.

Hayley looks at Hope who is talking to Elijah and unfolds the letter which she has already read thousands of time

_'__Hayley I am sorry. I promised that I will always be there for you and our daughter. I am sorry love I have to break my promise. If there were any other way I would have done that but there is none. You have to believe me given the choice I would never leave you. This is the only way to ensure a better future for our daughter I have to do this. _

_Hayley I wanted to tell you all this before but what was the point of worrying you? My parents and my brother Finn are back and they have been trying to kill us for a month now. My siblings and I have been trying for the past month to get to my father but my mother's magic is very strong. At last I have come up with a fool proof plan. That is where Sophie comes in. She has been helping me with a spell. It is a linking spell. She will link with with my father, mother and Finn. It is linking spell so if one die the others die too. You understand what I am saying right? If I die they will die too because of the linking spell._

_I really want to hold our daughter. I want to see her grow older, fall in love, get married one day. I want to see so many things with you and our daughter. I want to tell her how much I love her but if I cannot do so you tell her how much I loved her. Hayley I want you to be happy so please be happy. I wish we had completed our discussion about selecting a name for her. I have been thinking about a name "Hope". What do you say?_

_I love you so much Hayley and if I have not said it enough lately then I am so sorry. I love you very much and I love our daughter too- our Hope. You are the most wonderful thing that has happened to me in 1000 years. Last 3 months have been the most wonderful time of my life. Thank you for giving me that. _

_Love Klaus". _

Hayley wipes her tears that always fall when she reads this letter and folds it back. She kisses it and puts it inside the box where she keeps her most prized possession. She gently touches the ring that Klaus had given her on their wedding day, the bracelet he had just given her one day just out of blue and the black nightie that she never got to wear for him. She closes the box with a heavy heart and then the tears start falling her cheek at the loss and the guilt in her heart about the last words she had said to him. She picks up their wedding picture from the table and puts it against her chest and says "I love you so much and I will always love you"

...Read the sequel "Getting to know you" to see what happens next...


End file.
